Progression
by Siriusly Lovely
Summary: The progression of Lily II and Scorpius' relationship from start to finish. Marked in kisses. For the 7 kisses challenge. Read and Review please :


Inspired by the seven kisses challenge.

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would lead a much more comfortable life.

_**~One: Drunk~**_

He was drunk the first time, which suited him she thought. It was right that he was drunk because most likely if he hadn't have been it never would have happened. It was the big secret Halloween bash planned in his seventh year and she had crashed it with Hugo. It was the first time she had actually spoken to him before, for good reason. She had lost Hugo somewhere in the crowd in the underground passage. It was a very odd place to hold a party but it was the only space they had. Lily couldn't help but think that her dear cousin Fred probably had something to do with everyone now knowing about this passage way since she was almost certain the only people who had known about it previously were people in her own family (her uncle George specifically).

She was walking through the crowd when she stepped on something, or rather someone. There was a groan from somewhere below her and she looked down startled. There he was, lying right below her, Scorpius Malfoy, the boy her father had always warned her against. It wasn't that the Potter family still held a grudge towards the malfoy but the way her father put it if he was anything like his own father, draco Malfy, he would have no respect for women and she wasn't' 'to have anything to do with him. She wasn't exactly in the habit to do exactly what her father said, she liked ot make her own mistakes after all, but neither had she ever had a reason to associate with him.

One thing was for certain, no matter what her father said about Scorpius, she wasn't about to leave him drunk on the dirt floor to be trampled. And so she leaned down and helped him to his feet, which was a chore to say the least. His legs didn't appear to be working properly and it became clear quite quickly that he wasn't going to be able to support himself. And so she held him up and steered him to the side of the passageway, sitting him down on a bench that had been put there, seating herself next to him and summoning some water from a near by table.

Handing him the goblet of clear liquid she closed his hand around it and nudged her towards his mouth. "Drink this, it'll help."

It was only then that Scorpius seemed to become aware of her. How he thought he had made it to solid ground on his own she had no idea nor did she care. But all that she saw now were his deep dark eyes looking at her, wide as though it was the first time he had ever laid eyes on a girl. Had his every action not been exaggerated by whatever drinks he had been consuming Lily would not have found this situation so comical but as it was she couldn't keep the smirk off her face. "I don't know you." Is all that came out of his face. Lily was surprised at how clear the words were, she had expect anything that he said to be slurred and groggy. Scorpius might be a better drunk than she thought, however that didn't explain why she had found him on the floor moaning like he was going to be sick.

She just smiled at him and shrugged. No reason to be rude. "There's probably a reason for that."

Scorpius just looked at her, seeming to have forgotten the goblet in his hand. After a few moments Lily reached forward and pushed the goblet to his lips again. She was quite certain he wouldn't remember this interaction in the morning but she knew from experience what it was like to battle a hang over (though she would never admit her to her parents as she wasn't of age yet) and no one deserved that, not even if they were a Malfoy.

She giggled when Scorpius opened his mouth and let the water slide in. His eyes closed and he groaned again but this one was a moan of pleasure as though he had just eaten the most spectacular meal ever. He didn't seem to hear her laughing at him. "You're like an angel." He opened his eyes as smiled at her. It was a small smile but it lit up his entire pale face. "A beautiful, red haired, angel."

He started to teeter again, as though he were going to fall over and Lily put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Are you alright Scorpius?"

His eyes which had shut again opened slowly, looking right at her. Lily was so distracted by him staring at her that she didn't quite process what was happening. Before she knew it, Scorpius had leaned forward and pressed his lips sloppily to her thin ones. Lily snapped backwards immediately, pushing Scorpius back as she did. "Scorpius, I'm a Potter." She didn't know why she said it, it had just come out.

Scorpius looked very somber for a moment, letting her push him back and leaning his head back against the stone wall. "Oh. Well, that's okay. I forgive you."

It was a very rude thing to say but Lily couldn't help herself, she just started laughing. It wasn't the small laughter either, she soon became hysterical, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. He was a malfoy alright. At least they were clear on that.

_**~Two: Reluctant~**_

Sometimes Lily didn't know why she had become such a partier, but since the Halloween party she had started going to a lot of them. Hugo was convinced it has something to do with what had happened that night but she refused to tell him what it was so he could never be sure. Why she was so afraid to tell anyone that Scorpius had kissed her she did not know, but she was. Maybe she did have a secret crush on him but what did that mean? She was a fifteen year old Potter who had zero experience in the boy arena. And Scorpius Malfoy was a sex god. At least that's how people made him out to be, in reality he might be just as inexperienced as she was.

But somehow she had ended up here, at a New Years ever party in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. There were a few other Gryffindors there but they were mostly boys, a lot of them seventh years who had already decided it wasn't worth doing anymore work or trying to stay out of trouble. They were currently howling at the moon, which was hardly full but why should they care? If it had been full she doubted anyone would have dared come into the forest that night.

"Hey, let's play a game!" Everyone was getting a bit stir crazy because it was three hours till midnight they were already running out of booze. A few Slytherins had snuck off into the darkness with substances that were a bit stronger and Lily was sure she could have joined them if she wanted too but she did not. And so when everyone agreed that they should play a game as per Helena Zabini's suggestion she had no choice but to take part.

The game decided on was truth or dare. It was obvious from the very beginning when Helena dared Rachael Goyle to give Claire D'Eath a lap dance that this game was going to be very shady. It was a long standing gossip subject that Rachael and Claire were involved secretly and it was no surprise that Helena wanted to embarrass them in front of all of their peers. Lily squirmed in her seat because she was the only Gryffindor present, let alone the only one spawn of the Golden Trio, and could not imagine the horrors they would dish out on her when it was her turn.

Finally it happened. It was Helena's twin, Irina who did it. She was just as evil as her sister and after having been challenged to give a hickey to Reggie Nott (whose girlfriend, Regina, was not present and who also happened to be Irina's best friend) she looked right at Lily. "Potter girl. Truth or Dare." Her eyes were shining with hidden plots.

Lily thought about her options. She could say truth but the repercussions of that were endless. First of all she would be labeled a wuss and scared. Second of all what would they ask her? The worst thing she could think of them asking her was why she kept coming out with them. What would she say? All she could think of to answer that hypothetical question was that she was infatuated with Scorpius, and there was no possible way she would say that with him sitting across the circle from her looking bored. She'd probably combust on the spot. So instead, her throat dry and her voice meek she took the road less travelled. "Dare."

Irina's face lit up as though it were Christmas Morning all over again. A smile covered her face that Lily wanted to smack off. "Well, well, well, looks like Potter girl's a brave one just like dear old dad. Well I wonder what dear old dad would say…." She paused and glanced at her sister, giving her a knowing nudge. "Potter girl, your dare is to kiss Scorpy over here. Like you mean it."

Lily's entire face went white as a sheet. Maybe she should have picked truth. But it was too late now, and what was she supposed to do? Leave? That was hardly even an option, they would never leaver her alone. And so, trying to control her shaking hands she pushed onto her feet and walked over to where Scorpius was sitting, not looking at her but very obviously aware of her.

"Straddle him." Irina's voice was wicked, like nails driving into her skull. She just wanted to scream and run away but she couldn't lie and say that part of her didn't want to go through with it. So very cautiously, as though afraid he would hit her she set down on her knees, one on either side of his lap. He still wasn't looking at her and her heart was beating in her ears so hard she was almost afraid she would pass out. She just wanted to get this over with and so, to hoots and hollers and cackles behind her she grabbed his face and made him look at her.

His eyes were cold and unreadable and Lily didn't want to look at them anymore so in one swift motion she plunged her lips into his, her eyes closing as she did. But almost as soon as she had done it he reacted and stood up, pushing her off his lap and without a word stalked away.

The Twins were cackling again, hysterically clinging to each other as they watched Scorpius walk off. "Oh come on Scorpius, be a sport!" there was no response to Helena's cry which just made her laugh harder. Irina wiped a tear out of her eye and stood up. "I must say, potter girl, I didn't think you'd do it. Didn't think you'd have the guts. But it was a good attempt." Helena, who had since recovered stood up too, yawning. "This game is boring. Let's go find some more drinks."

The groupd disbanded and everyone wandered off in their own direction. Lily stood up and hugged herself in the air that suddenly felt much colder than it had previously. For a moment or two she stared at where Scorpius had disappeared into dark. Sighing, she turned and left the area herself, not really feeling like partying anymore, or ever again for that matter.

_**~Three: Passionate~**_

Most teenagers couldn't wait for school to be over. It was coming, she knew, but not fast enough. Lily Potter could not handle being at school anymore, she just wanted to be home with her family, with her mum who she could talk to about boy drama and all that stuff that her brothers didn't understand. Not even Hugo, with his new girlfriend in Ramona Wood, had time for her problems these days and she daren't talk to Rose about it for fear the cad would go blabbing to her best friend of a mother and then the whole family would find out. And so she just suffered in silence and tried to enjoy the first days of spring.

Today was a particularly nice day, the sky was blue with only a few clouds and it was finally warm enough to wear only a shirt out on the grounds. Her brothers had been ecstatic and run out to the pitch immediately, no longer held down by their layers of sweaters sent by their grandmother, lovely woman that she was. Lily preferred to stay in side and study for her exams, currently it was potions and she was stationed in the library at her favorite table. But it was becoming quite hard to focus with her stomach growling as it was.

"Oy, keep quiet down there won't you? It's only a few more hours to dinner, isn't it? Fatso…" Perhaps Lily should stop talking to her stomach as it might appear a bit weird to those over hearing her. Unfortunately it was all she could too not to go crazy with hunger. Finally, giving in around the seventeenth chapter of her book on the Draught of the Living Death, she slammed it shut and stood up, heading for the door. She didn't make a habit of going to the kitchen between meals as she didn't want to risk getting caught but the only way she was going to get anything done today was if she got some kind of snack to hold her over. The House Elves were always very accommodating and she was sure they'd have some scones left over from breakfast or something.

Walking along the corridor she tried to focus on anything other than her hunger, trailing her fingers along the cold wall. She hadn't been back to any more parties this year and didn't think it was any mystery to anyone why. But if anyone did know it was because she was embarrassed because of the episode with Scorpius they didn't let on. Rather it seemed that, if anything, it had improved her standings with the Slytherins to the point that sometimes when Irina and Helena would pass her in the corridors they would smile and wave as though they were old friends. And she was always invited to the parties even if she didn't go so that had to mean they still wouldn't mind her company right? Who knows.

In the back of her thoughts Lily registered some footsteps behind her in the corridor. She didn't worry about a professor catching her on the way to the kitchen because it wasn't a professor's footsteps. All of the professors wore shoes with heels. Not high ones, just reasonable half inch heels. She wasn't sure if they were required to or not but everyone did, even the men on their boots had a small heel. And this made it easy to know if a professor was coming because the heels clicked on the cobblestones as they walked. Students weren't allowed to wear heeled shoes (who knows why), something Lily had never really cared about but she knew several girls who had. ("How am I supposed to make myself look taller if I can't wear heels!!!! It's not easy being under five foot!!"). And so Lily was positive these steps were not being taken by any one other than a student. True it may be a prefect but she didn't much care, it wasn't like she was doing anything terribly wrong she was simply hungry.

All of a sudden the footsteps became hurried as though trying to catch up to her. Lily did stop at this point and looked back. Her heart jumped to her throat as she was met with the vision of Scorpius Malfoy hurrying towards her, an angry look in her eyes. What had she possibly done to deserve this? All she wanted was a pumpkin pasty. Everything inside her screamed for her to just turn and keep walking but something told her he was coming for her and that kept her stuck to the spot she was in. She wondered if he had glued her feet to the floor but she didn't think he would have done that.

Finally he came to a stop in front of her, glaring at her as though she had killed his favorite owl, fuming with unspoken angers, clenching his fists. "Hi." Oh what a bloody idiot she was, why would she even speak, why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut. He obviously didn't want to hear her. But her utterance seemed to calm him a bit and he unclenched his fists trying to regain some of his composure, the urgency still in his eyes.

"Why don't you come out anymore?" What on earth was he asking her that for? Why did he even care?

"I… haven't had time. Exams soon, you know."

"Liar." And she was, she was lying through her teeth. Had she let herself speak honestly she would have said that she didn't come because she didn't want to get tipsy around his friends anymore. She didn't want to be put in a position where she would feel like a fool for wanting him, or wanting him to talk to her. She didn't want to come out and see him with another girl as she was sure he had a new one each time. But she didn't say any of that because she didn't want him to think she was a silly little girl, which she was. But it was hard to keep her mouth shut with him looking at her like that, like he was boring into her soul, reading her thoughts. Maybe he was a telepath. She didn't want to think about that.

"You're right."

And there was no warning sign, there was no precedent, there was nothing to show her what was coming. Nothing to tell her to run, nothing to tell her to prepare herself or even lick her lips. In an instant he was kissing her, pushing her into the hard stone of the corridor wall, threading a hand through her red hair and kissing her like she had never been kissed before. Her head knocked against the wall as he pushed her but she didn't care. She kissed him back and her hands, for lack of knowledge of where else to put them were around his neck and she couldn't think straight, couldn't bother telling herself that this was the strangest thing that had ever happened to her.

He was pressed against her and her body was on fire, he was touching her waist and she wanted so much more. But then, as before, there were a pair of footsteps and he was away in an instant. He stood there as Lorcan Scamander passed, not seeming to care about them, just looking at her. His hair was mussed and his eyes were shiny. His snow white face was flushed all over and his breathing was staggered and he just looked at her and she couldn't look away. And then he looked angry again. "Stay out of my head, Potter."

She had no idea what that meant but was no where near in the correct mind set to ask him, not to mention that with that comment whatever it was he had been coming to the kitchen for seemed to have left his head and her turned and walked back the way he had come. And Lily Potter was left with a new kind of hunger.

~_**Four: Experimental~**_

It was days, weeks even, before the next time. Lily had tried not to think about it, tried even more to bury herself in her studies and claim she had been too involved in OWL preparation to enjoy her fifth year. Every night found her in the library with her head buried in a book. Sometimes she would take breaks to go to the kitchen for a snack. Subconsciously she thought that maybe she was trying to relive that day as though he would find her there again, but he never did. Instead, each time, she would just get a pumpkin pasty from the kind house elves tending the kitchen and return to the library and her lone table in the back.

This night in particular Lily was reviewing her Charms textbook and practiving a charm that made her quill write what she dictated. Around nine o clock in the evening a shadow came over her parchment and stayed there. This was irritating to her because she hated when people purposefully stood in her light. It was probably Hugo, coming up for air from his girlfriend and finally having time for her. "Can I help you?"

"I don't know." The voice made her jump. And she upset the parchment and quill on the desk in front of her letting out a small gasp. Looking up she saw him, him with all his brooding dark eyes and sweeping blonde hair, all of him. It was all she could do to just stare at him, which did not go unnoticed. "It's rude to stare." She watched him sit at the seat across from her. He had no books, no quills, no parchment, nothing on his person. She wondered why he was in the library and part of her wanted to think he had been looking for her but she dared not let herself believe it.

"Well excuse me for being a little bit taken aback that you just showed up out of no where since last time you did that you kissed me and then took off." Where had that come from? How did she have the guts to say something like that to him? She took even herself by surprise. And it felt good and she wanted to say more, wanted to make him explain. "So tell me Scorpius, why was that? As I remember it you said something to the affect of telling me to stay out of your head. Since you're apparently not ready to leave care to elaborate on that?" She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

You would think that someone put in this situation would look away from her, seeking anything else to look at but the person calling them out on something they'd done, but Scorpius just kept looking at her and it was very daunting to her but she wasn't going to be the one to break the contact. His stare was almost painful the way it bore into her, giving her the sense yet again that he was looking into her soul.

"You kissed me at that party."

"Yes, I remember that, what about it?"

Only now did Scorpius look away from her, down at his hands with were laying on the table top. "The thing is I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since then."

At this point Lily burst out in laughter, startling him. He looked at her incredulously, almost offended. She snorted a bit and covered her mouth trying to calm down. "I'm sorry it's just that you didn't really seem that into it when it was happening."

"Well what do you expect? Me to snog you in front of the two biggest gossips in the school?" He had her there. Helena and Irina did know how to spread things around.

She took a moment to think about what he had said, no longer looking at him. She followed his lead and just looked down at the table top as she spoke. "Well what about now?"

Scorpius looked at her again. "What about now what?"

She was suddenly very shy and embarrassed. The fact that she had insinuated it in the first place had been crazy enough but now she had to explain. Her cheeks burned as red as her hair and she took a breath. There was no going back now. "Well um…you said you couldn't snog me in front of them…so what about now?"

Lily looked up and met his eyes. She wasn't really sure where any of this confidence had come from but she had put it out there she might as well see it through.

He just looked at her for a few moments, staring at her with a look that was unreadable. And then he stood up and walked around the table. Sitting down next to her he continued their staring match. Then, very carefully and very slowly he leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft kiss and she could tell he wasn't very sure how to go about it but it was perfect. It was everything she dreamed it would be. Carefully, as though afraid she would scare him she put a hand on his knee and smiled into his lips, responding to the kiss. If only their fathers could have seen them now.

_**~Five: Comforting~**_

This was so far against the rules that she would probably be serving a boat load of detentions if she were caught but Lily didn't care. Besides it was the day before the end of term so who really cared? Scropius had given her the password to the common room in the dungeons and she was on her way to see him, to say goodbye. But it wasn't really good bye she kept telling herself. It was just see you later. He was going to go home for awhile and then he was going to come see her and they could be together until she had to go back to school.

Since that night in the library they had been spending more and more time together but they didn't kiss again. He would hold her hand, hold her, but they wouldn't kiss. They had talked about it and Scorpius had said he wanted to do things right, which had thoroughly surprised her considering his reputation, and that meant he wanted their families to know about them first. Of course that would be tough considering who their fathers were but he had reassured her that it would be okay.

But for now she just wanted to be near him, to have his company for as long as she could before they had to return home for the summer and be apart. So with her head held high she gave the password and entered the Slytherin common room, walking past questioning looks and cat calls and up to the boy's dormitory. Walking in, she was met with the site of Scorpius, his back to her. His blonde hair was loose around his shoulders, shaggy the way she liked it, which meant her had just cut it.

Lily smiled and walked up behind him, ruffling that blonde head of hair a bit and kissing the back of his head she plopped down on the bed among all of his possessions. She was in a very happy mood and couldn't help but smile. Maybe after this holiday they would be able to be together in public, would be able to tell their friends. She'd be able to share this with her family. It was possible her father would forbid her to come back to school once eh knew she'd fallen for his arch enemy's son but she didn't care. Everything was so perfect right now she didn't want to think about.

But Lily's mood was soon sobered when she noticed the stone cold look on his face. He wasn't looking at her and seemed to be just focused on packing. She reached up and caught his hand. "Hey. Stop. Come on, come sit with me." Reluctantly he put down a pair of pants in his trunk and came and sat next to her. But he still wouldn't look at her and that did not go unnoticed. She turned towards him and pulled one of her legs up onto the bed as she was facing him. Reaching up she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind his ear and turned his face so he was looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

She laughed. "You filthy liar. You'd usually be ecstatic to see me, and today you'll barely even look at me. What am I supposed to think? That you're not sure about this?"

That was a low blow. She had known that would get his attention so when his eyes met her with that fire they had when he was upset about something she knew she'd done what she wanted to do. Some emotion, that was all she wanted, even if it was anger. "Don't even think that. Ever."

"Well what else am I supposed to think Scorpius? What's going on."

He looked down for a moment, looking at her lips as he turned to sit towards her the way she was to him. His hand found her face and he traced her jaw bone before he answered. "Its just…I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Just…I don't know how they're going to react, my parents…when I tell them. Aren't you worried?"

So that was what all of this was about. She should have known. Scorpius put up a hard front in front of everyone but she knew deep down he was just scared. She took his hand and squeezed a bit. "You know what? I'm not. Because it doesn't matter what they think. I really like you Scorpius, and I want to be with you. And you want everyone to know before we really get into it so that's what we'll do. We're gonna tell them. And yeah, they might not like it but do you care?" That question scared her because it was quite possible he did care, that if his father forbade him see her he would listen and she would lose her chance.

Scorpius was quiet for quite some time, just looking at her. But then he leaned in and kissed her very softly. A sense of calm spread over her that she knew extended to him. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "No."

_**~Six: Desperate~**_

Telling her parents went better than Lily had expected and the rest of her holiday she couldn't stop smiling. Her brothers had been the biggest obstacle as they had both the fact that he was a Malfoy and the idea of a boy even coming close to their little sister to compete with. Her father had taken the news surprisingly well and after being struck by a round of shock and said that if that was what made her happy it would have to be alright with him. Of course her mother had wanted ot know all of the details and they had talked about it well into the night, lily learning things about her mother she had never known before like the fact that she had dated Tatiana Thomas's father back in t he day. That was a shock and she would have to tease Tina about it when she got back to school.

Everything was going so well that when the knock at the door came the last night of holiday before they were to go back to school she answered the door with a smile, not knowing what was coming. When she opened the door her mood only improved because standing there was the very boy she was so excited to get back to school and see. Shrieking in excitement she threw her arms around his neck and held tight, not stopping to think why on earth he might be showing up at her house.

"Scorp, they're okay with it! They're allowing it, can you believe it? Everything's going to be alright." Scorpius wasn't holding her back but she didn't mind that much, he was probably just tired, it was a bit late. She pulled back, her arms still looped around his neck and immediately saw that something was wrong. He wasn't looking at her again, rather at the feed bowl for her kitten that was on the floor right inside the door. "Hey, what's wrong?" And then it hit her and she took a step back. "Things didn't go so well for you did they?"

She watched as he sighed and looked up at her. A whole new emotion was in his eyes which were puffy and shiny making her think he might have been crying. That was strange to think of, Scorpius Malfoy crying. But then she had never met Draco and had only heard stories and could only imagine what might have happened with Scorpious told him. "He's sending me to the Americas"

Well that was unexpected. "You mean after graduation?" But something in her told her that she already knew the answer to that question.

He shook his head and looked away from her again, lifting a hand to his blonde hair and running it through the mop. "Today. Tonight. I'm not returning to school. He's not even going to let me graduate. Bloody hell, Lily, what was I thinking?" His voice cracked and both hands covered his face. This was very unnerving to her seeing him like this and she chastised herself for ever wishing for more emotions from him. Taking a step back towards him she took hold of his hands and tried to soothe him, running her own hand though his hair.

"Hey, calm down. What happened?"

He took another breath and shook his head, letting her pull his hands away from his face which she could see was slightly damp. When he spoke again it was a bit calmer and a bit more stable but she could tell he was still upset. "Well, I told him yesterday that I was going to start seeing you and that it didn't matter what he thought about it. And he said 'okay' and nothing else came of it. And then today….he told me that He thinks I need to get my mind off things and that I'm going to the America's to work with a colleague of his for the next year. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well…don't go. Leave. Move out. He can't tell you what to do." She was starting to panic, it was starting to set in that he was telling her she wouldn't see him again. Well she would see him again she was sure but it might be in the arms of some random girl he met in the Americas.

Scorpius laughed but it wasn't the deep laugh that she was used to hearing from him, the happy laugh, it was hollow and scary and she hated it. "You don't know my father, Lily. I don't have a choice." A tear fell down his face and Lily became aware that there were tears also pushing to leave her own eyes. And she was getting angry.

"So you're just going to give up? After everything that we've talked about and all this hype about how much you care for me and want to start this relationship right, you're just going to leave? You're going to let him tell you we can't be together? You bloody coward. Just leave, alright?" She didn't mean it. She wanted him to take her in his arms and hold he and tell her he would fight this and wouldn't let anyone keep them apart.

She wans't disappointed he just pulled her towards him and held her face in his hands. The tears finally escaped her eyes and then they wouldn't stop pouring. Her entire body started shaking and her just held her tighter. And that's when it started, he kissed her and then he kissed her again and she held on to his shirt, held on to his neck thinking maybe if she just kept kissing him he couldn't leave her. And she was crying and he was crying and she knew he was leaving but she couldn't face it.

He pulled back again and again but she just kept pulling him to her again. "Lily. I have to go" He pushed her away again and she let out a sob, his image blurry through her tear filled eyes.

"Don't. Please."

He was crying and she was hurting him and she could tell but she didn't care. He was leaving and he wasn't coming back. He turned away and started walking away.

"If you leave I hate you. I take back everything I say, I hate you and I hope you die in the America's. I hope I never see you again."

She was hysterical and didn't mean any of it and she knew it and he knew it but she just couldn't stop saying it, and she was crying and she just wanted him to come inside and meet her family and never leave her but he didn't. He stopped for a moment or two listening to her shriek at him but he didn't look back. He just kept walking.

_**~Seven: Sad~**_

It was a Tuesday when they told her. She was sitting in her room and her parents knocked on the door. She knew something was up the moment they walked into her room with those looks on their face. Panic hit her. Which one of her relatives had something happened to? Had the boys finally gone too far on one of their adventures? What part of her life was about to fall apart. And her mother sat next to her and held her hand while her father told her about the attack there had been on the building Scorpius worked in. How a muggle had come in with a gun and by the time anyone was able to take him down he had killed three people, including Scorpius.

The blood had drained out of her face, tears were instant, she had felt completely helpless and unsure what to do. And then the scream. Later her brothers will say that they thought she herself was dying when they heard it and she would say that she was in a way. Part of her did die that day the only part of her that had ever felt complete.

Her father had taken her to the funeral. It'd been sad and Lily had worn a black dress that came down to right above her knees. Her father had worn his suit which meant it was a serious occasion. Her red hair was pulled back into a pony rail and hung straight down her back. She wanted to look nice for him. But she was completely unprepared.

There he was in that box, the box that would forever keep him from her. He didn't look dead although she was sure he had been magicked up and before that he had looked terrible. She'd gone up to the box and stood there looking at him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that they should meet like this. He was supposed to live out his sentence at that firm his father sent him to work for and then come home. She would remind him why he wanted to be with her and they would be together. But now…now there would be nothing, no second chance, nothing. Now there was just death.

And she wanted to be dead too. Looking at him laid out there looking so pale (which was not strange for him) she wanted to be dead and peaceful with him. She didn't know if she believed in an afterlife but what kind of life was this without him? She was a misfit and with him she had felt a part of something, a part of something bigger than herself. Leaning down she kissed his cold rigid lips one last time and then turned and walked out of the room. No long lingering goodbyes, because she had already decided. She would be with him again soon, wherever he was.


End file.
